


I NEED YOU TO STAY

by lila_luscious1



Category: Chicago Fire, Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I NEED YOU TO STAY, M/M, Seattle Grey Sloan Hospital, Station 19 soap opera, Travmett, marina - Freeform, stay with me, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Sun is going down backs are to the ground mid NovemberFrom your castle in the trees hear you call to me I rememberOh the things we missWith grass stains on our shinsDo you have to go, do you have to go tell me do youYou don't wanna go, you don't wanna go tell me do youTaking turns we find seeking while we hide chasing memoriesStill I know the somber song of the meadowlark written for meOh the things we findWhen scars are left behindTrials and Tribulations (and ULTIMATELY-LOVE POWER WILL SAVE THEM ALL!)Surrera-centric    Chapter 1 and 2Matthew Casey Arrives  Chapter 3Marina-centric     Chapter 4Travmett-centric  Chapter 5
Relationships: ?/Matt Casey, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 31
Kudos: 34





	1. WHY DID YOU LEAVE?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Eternal_introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_introvert/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [MrsCaptainMatthewCasey2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCaptainMatthewCasey2012/gifts), [BlackAces41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAces41/gifts), [BR96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BR96/gifts), [Reb_Yell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reb_Yell/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being abandoned @ GS after his surgery, Sullivan leaves for Butte,  
> Montana, without informing anyone, including his WIFE. He 'ghosts' her  
> for a few weeks, and when they finally connect, Andrea has a panic attack  
> when he doesn't commit to returing to Seattle. They agree to meet in Spokane.
> 
> Maya Bishop is not so pleasantly surprised to discover that she will be joining  
> Station 23 as Captain, along with Sullivan, and that her best friend ANDREA  
> will Captain 19.

She is just about about to hang up when her call is answered after the ninth ring:  
"Robert Sullivan."

"It's Andrea, Robert- _Your Wife_ "...

"Yes."

"I've looked all over for you-I've called, you haven't been home-Did you **LEAVE SEATTLE** !?"

"Yes."

"Did you leave Seattle directly from the hospital?!"

"I did."

Doing her best to keep calm, Andy Herrera asks, "Can I ask why?"

'"YOU WENT TO A PARTY THE NIGHT BEFORE MY SURGERY!", Sullivan shouts. "YOU SHOW UP DRUNK, REEKING OF  
BOOZE, AND _WHEN YOU DO GET HERE_ , MINUTES BEFORE THEY TAKE ME UP, YOU'RE ON THE FUCKING  
PHONE THE WHOLE TIME!" More calmly, he says "I wake up-NO WIFE! You can imagine the looks I was getting from the nurse!  
I hope whatever or WHOMEVER you ran off to see was worth it!"

"OKAY, alright, everything you're saying is correct, just...I know that I was spinning out, but I couldn't stop myself. I-I didn't feel like  
anyone as listening to me, which is no excuse...could we...let's discuss this in person; where are you? How long will it take you to get  
here?

"I...haven't decided if I'm coming back."

"Not coming-WHAT? Please say that you're joking!" She gasps for breath, panicked. "You're really angry, OK, and you have every right  
to be-but-but-but..."

"This isn't working." is the cryptic response. Flat, no emotion.

Now Andrea is dizzy, she feels about to pass out. It's all falling apart-her marriage, her LIFE...she fumbles for a vial in her jeans pocket,  
uncaps it and breathes it in: vanilla extract. Often utilized by sufferers of PTSD or anxiety (Dr. Diane Lewis had provided her this tip).

Sullivan hears his wife's struggle for breath on the other end, and he wonders if he has been overly harsh with her. After all, she  
was and still is battling a growing suspicion that her early life, HER CHILDHOOD, was a mirage. 'Andy! ANDY-calm down, try  
to calm down...shhhh...quieta...quieta..."

"I'm so scared right now; you're scaring m-m-me: did you mean it when you said you might not come back to Seattle?" she pleads.

"I don't know, Amor. You're on this path alone, this path of finding the truth about your family-you haven't asked for my help, or  
invited me to be a part of your search. I wasn't empathetic enough about that, I admit. And I know that a relationship of this type, a  
MARRIAGE, is unfamiliar to you. I've been married, though I've been widowed for a long time. I...I felt pushed aside, left out of your  
sadness and pain. It sounds petty, saying it out loud, but you HAVEN'T INCLUDED ME"-

"I haven't, have I? I'm sorry, Amorcito, perdoname. I WILL-I should have done it before, but I'm hoping that you'll walk with me  
on that path? Please?"

"Of course I'll help you. I love you."

"You're coming back? You never said where you are."

"Butte. Montana."

"I'll come to Butte!"

"Nah. Meet me in Spokane. Take a flight-I'll pay."

"No way! This whole thing is my fault: I'll pay. Uh...we're OK, though?"

"We will be."

"Do you promise? You know that I love you?"

"Yeah-book the flight."

"YIPPEE!" Andy cries, drawing attention from passersby

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Chief". Captain Maya Bishop pokes her head around the corner of Lucas Ripley's Station 19 office. He holds up the index finger of his  
right hand; once he makes a quick notation in his day book, he looks up and smiles. "Yes, Bishop."

"Lt. Herrera has requested two days off shift, beginning tomorrow. I approved it, as Fleishel from C Shift has already agreed to cover   
the shifts. She's planning to meet BC Sullivan in Spokane...er, he's returning from Montana, and apparently they're needing some personal time. I   
imaged that you'd want to coordinate the Master Shift Schedule."

"Yes-thank you...step in a few minutes, will you."

"Is something wrong Chief?"

"No, No. When Chief Sullivan returns, he's transferring to 23. I'd like you to go with him-bring that Station up from possibly the worst in the  
department to top 5. I'd consider it a personal favor, and it feathers your future prospects within the department. What I'm saying is if you do this,  
you have my word-you can write your own ticket in SFD."

"Hmm...who would be Captain HERE?"

"Herrera-Sullivan." Ripley's gaze remains steady.

After a moment of reflection, Maya says "And she obviously can't move to 23 as Captain if Sullivan is there...this is decided, then."

"It is-DECIDED." He adds, "Though having the Fire Chief owe you is something possibly FIVE people in the entire SFD can boast. I  
WILL NOT compel you to accept the Captaincy at 23, though in ten days Herrera-Sullivan will be sworn in as Captain of 19. Questions?"

"No, Chief."

"Thank you."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jack Gibson is beginning to 'get a little hot' himself. The whole time that his Captain vents about the fact that Andy is allowed to remain at 19,  
SHE will have to move to what many consider to be the shittiest station in Seattle, and not only THAT, she's expected to have it at minimum  
response service standards within a YEAR...well she and Sulli-van, who is moving to 23 as Battalion Chief. Andy becoming Captain, OK...  
this is "her father's" station, after all...one question he has though is if HIS NAME was mentioned in the promotion discussion? Things are  
going well-REALLY WELL-with Inara, and he may have a family to provide for in future...Maya is still venting, though:

"Andy already told me that Sullivan planned to change Battalions, so I knew that THAT was happening; I just wish that VIC had given me a  
hint of what HANDSOME HUBBY was planning!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quieta-be calm, calm down  
> Amorcito-darling  
> perdoname-forgive me


	2. ¡ÁNDALE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya vents to Victoria about Vic's 'failure' to advise her in advance of the  
> plan to transfer her to Station 23.
> 
> //////////////////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> Andy and Robert meet at a luxury hotel and agree on a surprising remedy  
> to their marital issues

'Thanks a MILLION, Hughes!" 

Bishop and Hughes are in the Beanery alone; though 'Captains don't usually make the soup', the Blonde purposely waited for the Chief's  
wife to begin preparations for the evening meal.

"Sorry...What!?" And it's RIPLEY...it's hard to get used to, I know."

"Thanks for the heads up that I'm being transferred to 23 with Sullivan, and Andy becomes Captain here-VIC!"

"Bishop, you are aware that everything Lucas tells me I can't necessarily share-especially promotion shit. And if you knew ahead of time  
about the transfer, how would it change anything? It _wouldn't_ . And if Husband owes you, that's BIG. When you and Sully turn  
23 around, you will be a star. What exactly is your beef?"

"I don't like being blind-sided."

"Who blind-sided you?"

Maya simply huffs and starts peeling vegetables-RAPIDLY...

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Their suite in the Hilton is a luxury one. After several hours of discussion Andrea and Robert have come to a meeting of the minds on  
multiple issues. They will seek marriage counselling, and commit to full and open communication, beginning immediately. He has never  
stopped attending NA Meetings, and they decide that they should attend as a couple. For his part, Sullivan is excited to have a new and  
un-expected Mother In Law, who he can't wait to meet. 

Andrea says "I just want to make you mine and have you to myself...sounds selfish, but it'd make me happy, and I hope it'd make you  
happy too. I was wrong to let everyone throw their darts at our marriage, to question the reasons and whys. YES, I wanted my Dad  
to fulfill his desire to give me away, but I would not have married you if I didn't love you with my whole heart. I didn't express that  
forcefully enough when our being together was challenged, and I sense that it's created doubt in your mind. I believe that I know  
the answer, but I'm asking anyway: ¿Tu sabes que te amo, y te quiero? Que tu eres el dueño de mi corazón-de mi alma?"  
(You know that I love you, that I'm in love with you? That you own my heart, and my soul?)

"Claro. De acuerdo-todo eso.)  
(Clearly. Of course-everything.)

"Then let's just take time to focus on US. If Ripley will agree, let's go away-TODAY, I don't care where!"

Robert grins, caught up in her infectiousness. "I'm scheduled to take command of 23, and what about your promotion?"

"I'll still get it-Ripley's your best friend! Vamos, Bobby-let's get on the first flight available, to WHEREVER-¡Ándale!  
(Come on!)

Excitedly, they scroll through the next available flights: direct to Múnich


	3. CHANGE HAS COME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two interviews with Seattle Fire Chief Lucas Ripley, Captain Matthew Casey of  
> Chicago (Fire Station 51) accepts the now vacant position of Battalion Chief, where the  
> anchor station is Station 19. Andrea Herrera-Sullivan is the new Captain there, after Maya  
> Bishop and Andrea's husband, Robert Sullivan transferred to Station 23. Will this new addition  
> to Station 19's pond cause any new ripples?

SOMETHING ON THE HORIZON  
YEAH IT'S BEATING LIKE A DRUM  
I HEAR IT COMIN AND I KNOW IT WON'T BE LONG  
AND A CHANGE IS GONNA COME...

_The feud with Intelligence Sgt. Hank Voight has reached the point that one or both of them is almost certain to end up dead_  
_unless Captain Matthew Casey leaves Chicago. After listing himself with a nationwide headhunting service he entertained three_  
_serious offers: Los Angeles, Seattle, and Lansing (Michigan). After visiting each, his mind was made up after his first visits to the_  
_Seatttle area. With little to keep him in Chicago, he accepted Chief Lucas Ripley's offer to become Battalion Chief of five Fire Stations_  
_including Station 19._

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pulling his best friend Robert aside, Lucas says "It's done, Man. Casey from Chicago says yes; he arrives 90 days from today. That allows  
plenty of time for him to wrap-up loose ends in Chicago and us to do the same here...you think?"

"We'll be good. Bishop and I can pack up and move all of our personal shit to 23 in say...two hours," Sully offers.

"What's your impression?"

"Transition wise...he's INTENSE, this guy. He knows his shit, and I don't see any issues with his managing A Shift. The larger question  
is how his management style meshes with YOURS. I get the impression that he may see your spending so much time here as looking  
over his shoulder. I'll set him staright about that when he and I sit down for his in-breifing."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sullivan arranges a tele-conference so that Casey can meetthe members of each station and outline his expectations and detail some of his  
professional and personal history. At the end of 19's tele-conference, Maya Bishop says to A shift: "Alright guys; What are your impressions  
of this Matthew Casey character? I'll go first: by the book"

Herrera-Sullivan: "Distant"

Warren: "Aloof"

Hughes-Ripley: "I can't read him. Not sure I like him"

Cutler: "I'm with Hughes-Ripley; Sullivan 2.0"

Gibson: "I reached out to a friend of mine at 51-Kelly Severide. He says the guy is tough on candidates-really hands on with them. He either  
shadow them, or assigns a Lieutanant to do it-that's _US_ Montgomery."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lucas Ripley sits back in his comfortable desk chair after pouring a second shot of Johnny Walker Blue Label for himself and Sullivan.  
It was Robert who had taught him to drink only the best liquor early in their friendship (and turned him on to R + B and hip hop-"All My Life"  
from KC and JoJo plays at low volume on the office speakers). "Man, that was a relief when Bishop didn't push back on the transfer to 23," Robert  
says, sipping from his glass.

"After the two of you spoke I had a sit-down with her", said Lucas. "I intimated that if she accepts the transfer with no fuss, I would consider it a  
personal favor, and that very few circumstances rate higher than a favor in the Fire Chief's favor bank. I re-iterated what you had already mentioned  
to her about how when you and she turn that station around, you can both write your own ticket in city government."

"She's a reasonable person. She gets that Andy and I as BC and Captain at 23 if nothing else is bad optics...for YOU especially. Our friendship is no  
secret in the department, and neither of us need that right now-accusations of favoritism or nepotism. She isn't happy about it, she won't let it show."

They enjoy their cocktails in silence for several minutes, until Ripley says "How are the rehabs going, my friend? We haven't talked about that lately."

"The leg tests out at 85% strength...the other...I was never actually addicted. Had I continued at the same dosage and strength, I no doubt would  
have been. I never apologized for not coming to you with this, Rip. I know that I made you look like shit with the Fire Commission and damaged  
our friendship. 

Ripley clears his throat, suddenly flooded with emotion. "You are my closest and best friend Bobby. I'm over that-you are as close to me as my own  
Brother. I love you Man-don't sweat that shit, Keith."

Robert, equally emotional, replies "Thanks, Man. Hey, are you still addressing the troops about the promotions and the new Chief?"

"That's YOU, my man."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Prior to beginning physical training exercises the next day, Captain Maya Bishop has announcements: "Everyone, listen up, please...I'm posting  
lists by the end of next week so that we can choose collectively what type of food we'll be serving at the going away slash welcome to the '19' event.  
Then each of you decide on a dish to provide based on the popular vote."

Andy says "And the Promotion Party is at one of our homes-NO BOSSES, except for Sullivan and Lucas, of course."

"That's correct. Alright, everyone: let's get going on this training!"

**MOLLY'S**

Kelly Severide shares his 'intel' about the Seattle Fire Stations, specifically Station 19, with Casey over beers at Molly's. From what I gather, the  
Battalion's *anchor station* does B-12 shots on the regular. Not that B-12s don't happen HERE, but they're NOTORIOUS for it. The Fire Chief  
is married to a Firefighter 2, and the current BC, the one transferring to the 23? HE'S married to that Lieutenant about to be promoted to Captain;  
the one who's Dad died saving her and one of his teams during a five alarm, remember?"

"Who could forget."

"Case, are you sure that you wanna do this? I mean...the fucking Assistant Chief is facing federal charges for bribery, and MURDER-that storage  
fire was one that he was letting the inspections slide and people died. They are fuckin' MESSY-MESSIER than US, which is saying something.  
You can always call the guy and back out."

Casey doesn't hesitate for even a second: "Naw, Man. Sooner or later Voight and I are gonna tangle ass for the last time, and it'll be me who doesn't  
survive. I need to go ahead and leave Chicago while I still can. There's nothing keeping me here, except you, and it's not like we're in love-well...  
you might be with ME, but"-

"Yeaaah, Fuck yourself", his friend retorts, amiably.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change Is Gonna Come (Kattie Pruitt)  
> S3 E 8 Born To Run


End file.
